Second Chance
by CarolMedeiros
Summary: "Quando o destino lhe dá outra chance, você deve aceitá-la como se fosse a última." AU.
1. Prólogo

17 de julho de 1981.

Sirius estava esparramado no sofá de seu pequeno flat, bebendo, algo que ele fazia cada vez mais. Afinal, a guerra estava acabando com a sua vida. Seus amigos próximos estavam morrendo, seus melhores amigos estavam se escondendo de Voldermort junto com seu pequeno afilhado, seu outro melhor amigo ele receava que estava fornecendo informações da Ordem para os Comensais e Peter, bem era o Peter, estranho de sua forma.

_Ao menos eu tenho o álcool, _pensou ao outro copo de Firewhiskey e foi quando pensava nisso, que alguém bateu na sua porta. Sirius pensou que se ignorasse, a pessoa iria embora. Engano seu.

Ouviu sua porta batendo outra vez e com muito desagrado, levantou-se para atender.

Era Remus, sua feição estava triste. "Sirius... É a Marlene," ele anunciou, seus olhos enchendo de lágrimas. "Ela está morta."

E pela primeira, Sirius sentiu que seu mundo estava perdido.

OO

31 de outubro de 1981.

O sol dava seus primeiros sinais no céu da Inglaterra quando Sirius saia do Ministério da Magia, ele não conseguia acreditar que finalmente tinham acabado com Voldemort e seus seguidores, só não pensava que estava sonhando porque as cicatrizes de feitiços que tinha levado durante a batalha ardia no seu corpo e porque no seu sonho todos seus amigos estariam vivos.

_Ela _estaria viva.

Pensando no sorriso encantador e nos olhos brilhantes que pertenciam a ela, Sirius aparatou para o único lugar onde conseguia pensar nesse momento.

Em um momento ele ouvia as buzinas de Londres, no outro sentia o vento frio do cemitério em pequena vila perto de Southampton.

O caminho já era conhecido, ele já tinha feito o mesmo algumas vezes desde que recebera a notícia da morte da única mulher que amou, Marlene Mckinnon.

Conjurou flores para substituir aquelas que Sirius tinha conjurado em sua última visita e já tinham morrido.

"Eu queria ter dito tanta coisa, Marls, porém eu era um adolescente idiota e acabei perdendo a única pessoa que me ensinou o significado de amor," disse em voz alta, mesmo que não houvesse ninguém ali para ouvi-lo. "A guerra terminou, finalmente. Lily e James e Alice e Frank finalmente poderão ser livre. Você estava certa, como sempre... Remus não era o traidor. Era Peter, acredita? Aquele rato imundo..." ele respirou fundo, engolindo um pouco da raiva que sentia, por pouco não tinha perdido Lily, James e Harry também, não deu tempo do Pettigrew entrega-los para Voldemort. "Enfim, ele está morto, igualmente a Voldemort. Oh, Marls, como queria que você estivesse aqui, eu iria fazer de tudo para te ter outra vez..."

Engoliu em seco, tentando não chorar. Aquela não seria a primeira vez que ele choraria pela morte de Marlene. Sem ter forças para dizer mais nada sem que as lágrimas caísse, aparatou para Godric's Hallows, iria pegar Harry e James para dar uma volta em sua moto.

OO

09 de novembro de 1981.

Marlene Mckinnon não tinha forças. Não tinha forças há muito tempo, não sabia como ainda tinha consciência depois de tantos Imperius, Crucios e qualquer outro feitiço que foi lançado nela na intuição de mata-la ou conseguir informações que ela não iria fornecer ou não sabia.

A mulher não sabia há quanto tempo estava presa ali sem comida ou água, mas sentia aliviada por não ter sido torturada nos últimos dias (ou horas? Ela não sabia dizer) e sentiu-se mais aliviada ao ouvir vozes em cima do porão que se encontrava na casa dos Lestrange, vozes que ela poderia dizer que não era de qualquer comensal.

Com suas últimas forças, pegou a xícara de metal que Peter (Peter Pettigrew!) havia lhe trazido em sua última vistoria ao porão e bateu com a força que tinha no chão falando "Socorro!", repetindo o movimento até não aguentar mais.

Quando alguém chegou com a ponta da varinha acesa, Marlene não conseguia mais bater a xícara no chão, mas ainda segurava o objeto, a sua cabeça estava encostada na parede de pedras e seus olhos quase fechando, o seu último pedido de socorro saiu quase inaudível.

Antes de perder a consciência, Marlene sentiu braços sendo passados em suas pernas e em seu pescoço, ela estava sendo carregada.

OO

13 de novembro de 1981.

Marlene ouvia vozes em sua volta, não conseguia distinguir o que elas diziam e a quem pertenciam e então ela abriu os olhos, a luminosidade e a sua visão fora de foco a impediram de ver algo que não fosse vultos ao seu lado.

"Marlene Mckinnon?" ela se virou em direção a voz feminina que lhe chamava, sua visão ganhando foco e o sentindo contrário da luz.

Quando Marlene conseguiu enxergar de fato, ela viu que era uma enfermeira – ela adivinhou isso por causa da roupa que cuja usava – a dona da voz feminina que tinha lhe chamado, porém ela não a conhecia.

"Professor Dumbledore vem hoje à noite lhe visitar," a desconhecida lhe informou. "percebemos que você estava estável o suficiente para acordar sozinha."

Aquilo tudo era muito confuso, ela não sabia como ela tinha parar em St. Mungus, quem era aquela enfermeira que parecia a conhecer e, principalmente, como ela tinha conseguido sair daquele inferno, que era o porão das casas de Lestranges.


	2. Impossible

_Tell them I was happy__  
__And my heart is broken__  
__All my scars are open__  
__Tell them what I hoped would be__  
__Impossible_

**Impossible - Shontelle**

**15 de dezembro de 1981.**

Marlene tinha voltado para a Mansão Mckinnon há uma semana. Ela só foi liberada de St. Mungus depois que Dumbledore e a enfermeira que estava ao seu lado quando ela acordou – depois ela descobriu que a mesma era uma grande amiga de sua cunhada, que morrera naquela trágica noite – tinham garantido que todos os seus ferimentos tinham sido curados e sua saúde, recuperada – ela estava com falta de certos nutrientes e desidratada.

Era difícil para Marlene voltar ao local onde viu sua família ser assassinada na mão dos Comensais e ela, sequestrada, porém não tinha coragem de vender a mansão que pertence aos Mckinnons por gerações, pois mesmo que ali tivesse sido o palco da memória que ela não queria se lembrar, também tinha sido palco de muitas que sempre iriam acompanha-la.

Nos últimos dias, Marlene limpou todos os cômodos junto com a elfa doméstica da família, Pinkie, que sobreviveu devido a uma ordem antiga dos Mckinnons que qualquer ataque a casa, os elfos deveriam se esconder, e estava aprendendo a cozinhar. Claro, tinha recebido de alguns amigos que vieram lhe visitar, como Remus, Lily, Emmeline – que se casara duas semanas antes do fim da guerra – e antigos amigos da família.

Quando a campainha tocou naquela típica fria manhã de inverno, Marlene colocava um prato de _cookies_ recém prontos em cima da bancada da cozinha. Como Pinkie estava no sótão pegando as últimas decorações de Natal - seria um triste e solitário Natal, mas a casa não poderia de deixar estar decorada, era outra tradição dos Mckinnons - ela foi atender a porta e encontrou sua melhor amiga segurando a criança que a loira já havia se apegado e que por coincidência era seu afilhado.

Harry logo foi para o colo de Marlene, deixando a mãe retirar o casaco para depois dar um abraço na amiga.

"Faz o que? Quatro dias que não vejo Harry? Ele parece que cresceu nesse tempo," ela disse sorrindo para o menino. "Vamos para a cozinha, acabei de fazer _cookies_."

As duas sentaram-se à mesa da cozinha com o prato de cookies e Harry no meio deles.

"Sabe quem nos ajudou a fazer a mudança?" Lily começou, o seu olhar indo de Harry, que comia um cookie, para Marlene o tempo todo. "Sirius."

"Lily, para. Eu te conheço desde quando tínhamos 11 anos, não me venha com esse tom. Sirius é passado, não quero ter nada com ele." Marlene avisou. Aquilo não era totalmente verdade, pois mesmo que nunca tivesse dito em voz alta para alguém, ela amava Sirius e esses sentimentos ficaram tão escondidos durante a guerra, principalmente porque ele nunca demonstrou qualquer chance de ter algo com ela novamente, que ela queria acreditar que aquilo tinha sido somente uma paixonite adolescente.

"Oh Marlene, Remus nos contou como Sirius ficou depois que soube de sua morte, ficou devastado, fazia as coisas no automático," a ruiva falou. "E depois que ele descobriu que você estava viva, parece que existe algo diferente em seu olhar, algo que não estava ali antes e que não víamos há muito tempo, nem mesmo quando soube que era o escolhido para ser o padrinho de Harry."

"Lily, se ele tivesse essa tal coisa diferente no olhar, ele teria ido me visitar no hospital ou aqui, teriame mandado uma carta, flores, um sinal de fumaça, porém eu não vi nem sombra dele." Marlene respirou fundo, sabia desde que Lily disse o nome _Sirius _que a amiga queria algo nessa conversa, então logo se adiantou. "E por favor, pare de dar esses sinais de que poderíamos ter algo novamente, o que tivemos foi mais um caso como qualquer outro que aconteceu em Hogwarts."

"Oh Marls, vocês foram feitos um para outro. Todo mundo sabe disse, menos vocês dois." Ao ouvir isso, Marlene revirou os olhos. "Não revire os olhos para mim, Mckinnon, você sabe bem o que estou dizendo."

"Sei sim, você está querendo que eu reconsidere Sirius Black como uma opção na minha vida amorosa, que, por sinal, não existe."

"Mas que deveria existir! Você, mais do que ninguém, merece alguém ao seu lado, que possa te tirar da tristeza dessa casa, te abraçar à noite quando você estiver tendo outro pesadelo, uma pessoa que você possa abraçar, possa imaginar um futuro ao lado dela e uma família," Lily olhou para Harry, passando a mão nos cabelos pretos dele.

Em pensar na palavra família, Marlene sentiu um nó sendo formado na garganta. "Lily, eu não contei p ninguém, mas um dos Healers que cuidou de mim disse que é praticamente impossível eu engravidar devido a grande quantidade de maldições que recebi." Ela engoliu o nó. "Como eu posso pensar em ter uma família com alguém se eu não posso engravidar? Como eu posso pensar em compartilhar minha vida ao lado de uma pessoa se eu não sei mais como é viver? Eu odeio tanto aqueles bastardos de Comensais da Morte, pelo o que eles fizeram com a minha família, pelo que eles fizeram comigo. Às vezes, quando eu estou deitada e não consigo dormir, consigo ouvir os gritos das pessoas que amava antes de serem assassinadas, os passos dos bastardos ao longo do corredor até chegar ao último quarto, onde eu estava segurando o pequeno Ralph com toda a minha força."

A mão de Lily que antes segurava a perna de Harry, segurou uma mão de Marlene, que estava em cima da mesa, apertando-a. "Oh Marls..." ela disse com os olhos marejados.

"Agora me diga, Lily, como eu posso trazer alguém para esse pesadelo que eu revivo todo dia?"

"Para tirar você desse pesadelo. A guerra acabou Marlene, você tem que seguir em frente, mesmo que isso seja doloroso, seus familiares não iriam querer que você ficasse assim." Ela disse. "Marls, você é uma vitoriosa, muito mais do que eu, Remus ou qualquer outro amigo nosso que sobreviveu. Você esteve na mão deles por _meses_, recebendo tantas maldições que eu não consigo imaginar e mesmo assim você está aqui, na minha frente, viva e lúcida. O destino lhe deu uma segunda chance para você vier e está desperdiçando-a. Saia dessa casa, vá ao parque, volte ao trabalho porque esse pesadelo não vai acabar enquanto você não deixa-lo ter um fim."

Marlene sabia que o que sua melhor amiga estava dizendo era verdade, mas não conseguia fazer. Ainda sentia medo do mundo lá fora, que se virasse a esquina, um comensal apareceria e a sequestraria outra vez.

Tentando quebrar o silêncio que ali havia se instalado e voltar ao assunto que desejava, Lily disse. "Enfim, eu nunca entendi porque você e Sirius terminaram, estava tudo aparentemente numa boa e do nada vocês não eram mais nada."

A loira mordeu o lábio, nem ela sabia ao certo o que tinha acontecido com eles, tudo avançou muito rápido: de não suportarem para amigos e logo em seguida amantes. O relacionamento aconteceu em um momento muito frágil na vida dele, foi um pouco antes da morte da mãe de James, que considerava Sirius um filho, e foi nela que ele encontrou suporte. Porém infelizmente, antes que o sétimo ano começasse, tão rápido que começou, terminou.

"Sinceramente, nem eu sei, Lily."

"Você já o amou?" Marlene somente assentiu. "Poderia ama-lo outra vez?"

"Se um dia eu conseguir sentir algo novamente... Talvez ou talvez não. Dependerá das circunstâncias," respondeu. "Dependerá do destino."

Lily compreendeu, mas sabia que no fundo ainda iria ver os seus dois melhores amigos e os padrinhos de Harry juntos, era só questão de tempo.

Por falar em Harry, a criança começava a ficar inquieta em cima da mesa, já tinha comido bastante cookie.

Marlene o olhou, as palavras que ela tinha dito momentos antes voltando a sua mente. Será que ela nunca poderia ser mãe? Logo ela, que sempre se deu tão bem com crianças e, antes de tudo acontecer, sonhava ser mãe? Será que o destino poderia ser tão cruel?

Cada vez que ele ficava parado ali, mais inquieto ficava. Esse é realmente filho de James, ela pensou ao pega-lo no colo. "Vamos lá para trás, ele fica correndo no jardim enquanto continuamos essa conversa." Informou a ruiva, que a seguiu calada.

Marlene colocou o menino no chão logo que chegou à varanda e a criança nem pensou duas vezes, saiu correndo em direção ao jardim, que tinha sido cuidado pela elfa doméstica durante o tempo que a Mansão Mckinnon ficou fechada.

As duas amigas ficaram em silêncio, observando Harry no roseiral, pensando na mesma coisa: todos brigaram na guerra para que as futuras gerações, como Harry, vivessem em mundo bruxo mais igual.

Harry voltou com uma flor na mão, que estava viva por causa de um feitiço que tinha visto a mãe fazer todos os invernos, entregou para Marlene, que se abaixou e deu-lhe um beijo na cabeça.

"É realmente uma pena que Harry não terá primos para brincar nesse enorme jardim," Lily disse, a ideia de que sua melhor amiga nunca iria ser mãe não saia de sua mente.

Marlene fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Ela não gostava – não queria – pensar nas consequências do seu tempo de cárcere, por isso não conversou com ninguém a respeito, bem, até agora.

"Mas poderá ter irmãos, que vão poder vir aqui brincar. Aposto que James ainda quer ter o seu próprio time de quadribol," ela disse, finalizando com uma risada fraca.

"Quando estávamos escondidos, conversamos diversas vezes sobre ter mais filhos, vamos deixar que o destino decida," Lily disse, passando uma mão em seu abdómem discretamente.

As duas sentiram uma brisa fria, que motivou Lily chamar o filho para dentro.

"Irá chover daqui a pouco," Marlene falou, olhando para o céu, que começava a ficar cinza.

"É melhor eu ir para casa, pois Harry pode adoecer com essa brisa, afinal, já está esfriando." Lily disse, indo pegar seus casacos.

"Use a lareira, é mais seguro," a loira ofereceu enquanto vestia o casaco no afilhado e o dava um beijo. "A visita de você foi ótima."

"Obrigada pelos cookies," Lily abraçou a amiga antes de entrar na lareira. "Você _vai _para o Natal lá em casa. Queremos voltar com a tradição que Dorea criou, o Natal dos Potters." Ela disse em um tom sério, sabia que Marlene ia entender o aviso como '_Se você não aparecer, eu venho até aqui para te arrastar'_.

Marlene exibiu um meio sorriso. "Eu levo a sobremesa."

Lily sorriu de volta e falou, jogando o Pó de Flu envolta dos dois, "Mansão Potter!" Deixando a amiga sozinha outra vez no seu pesadelo.

xxx

Como ela tinha previsto, chovia naquela noite. Parecia uma daquelas chuvas que duraria até o dia seguinte, com trovões e relâmpagos.

A energia estava oscilando, o que também era previsto quando chovia como daquela forma, então ela acendeu velas em toda a casa e disse a Pinkie que já poderia descansar, ela ficaria bem.

Ela estava na sala, lendo um livro qualquer da biblioteca da mansão e tomando um chocolate quente, qualquer coisa que a fizesse se distrair, quando a campainha tocou pela segunda vez naquele dia.

Marlene não esperava ninguém principalmente em um horário daqueles – deveria ser por volta das onze – em uma noite daquelas, então ela sacou sua varinha e foi em direção a entrada da casa.

Quando abriu a porta, estava pronta para lançar um feitiço todavia qualquer fala, pensamento ou ação foi esquecida ao ver quem estava parado na sua frente totalmente molhado.

Sirius Black.

* * *

_Gostaram? Sei que não teve tanto Blackinnon esse capitulo, pois quis desenvolver Marlene pós guerra, obvio, vocês irão ver mais desse desenvolvimento ao longo dos capitulos, mas quis mostrar mais as suas inseguranças e um pouco do que sentia a respeito de Sirius (se a relação deles em Hogwarts se tornar em um buraco ao longo dos capitulos, farei uma one a respeito do namoro.)_  
_Aviso: Demorarei mais do que esse pedaço de tempo entre a postagem do prólogo e do capitulo 1, pois tenho que manter a tradução de All Right Evans? atualizada também, então as postagens serão alternadas, uma vez a tradução, outra SC._


End file.
